World War 2
World War 2 is a tenth world next to Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour. Description Use modern plants to battle soldiers that died then turned into zombies, but be careful on craters created while a war happen. New Plants Gatling Pea - this plant come back from PVZ 1, this plant shoots 2 peas, have a bulletproof helmet that has Elevated toughness, this cost 250 suns. The Plant Food effect of this is they shoot 120 peas and receives a steel armor that gives. Umbrella Leaf - this plant come back from PVZ 1, this plant protects other plants in 3x3 radius from air attacks 10 times, this cost 100 suns.The Plant Food effect of this is they receives a steel leaves that can protect other plants 20 times. Flower Pot - this plant come back from PVZ 1, this plant can only be planted in crater that cure craters. This plant cost 25 suns. Doom-Shroom - this plant come back from PVZ 1, this plant explodes in 5x3 radius & creates crater that can only be cured by planting Flower Pots. This plant cost 200 suns. This plant has Very Slow recharge. Hypno Shroom Artillery - this plant cost 750 suns, this plant has Very Slow recharge. This plant shoots unknown projectile to single zombie excluding the Zombot & Gargantuar variants, once use, it will recharge for 2 minutes. The Plant Food effect is this will automatically get recharged and the next target will turn into Gargantuar in it's variant. Melon Mortar - this is a gemium plant. This plant cost 250 suns, this plant acts similarly to Strawburst, the first stage is a regular watermelon that deals 10 normal damage and 5 normal splash damage, next stage is a bigger watermelon that deals 25 normal damage and 18 normal splash damage & the last stage is a winter melon that deals 30 normal damage, 18 normal splash damage and slows zombies got damaged. The Plant Food effect is Melon Mortar will automatically in last stage & shoots 4 large winter melons at random zombies dealing 45 normal splash damage that turns into 5 smaller melon each winter melon that deals 10 normal damage. Regular Zombies Soldier Zombie - Almanac Entry: This zombie is once known on becoming very successful, he want to retire in his work and go in either Big Wave Beach to swim or in Frostbite Caves to have a cold relaxation instead of joining extremely hot battles. Conehead Soldier - Almanac Entry: This zombie score a promotion because of the cone, then he tries to be a Sergeant Zombie, but then failed because of having no rifle making him get demoted. Buckethead Soldier - Almanac Entry: The bucket that they got is actually a cooking bucket from their cafeteria, so once he become hungry, he eat some fried brain as his lunch. Flag Soldier Zombie - Almanac Entry: This zombie is now contented on becoming a Private because he like Flag instead of weapons. Imp Cannonball - Almanac Entry: This imp wish to become a cannonball in Pirate Seas' cannons, but then he just become a ball shooting in mortars. Bazooka Gargantuar - Almanac Entry: This zombie is little brute & intelligent at same time, as he use a bazooka as a weapon, he also uses a missile of the bazooka. Maybe he just know what to use because the Imp is the one who tell him to use bazooka. Unique Zombies Sergeant Zombie - this zombie shoots bullet that deals 2 normal bites every second.b This zombie has Protected Toughness & Stiff movement speed. Magnet-shroom can steal a gun, making him have a faster movement (which turning Stiff movement speed to Basic movement speed. Grenade Zombie - this zombie throws 5 grenades in random tiles. This zombie has Protected Toughness & Basic movement speed. Umbrella Leaf can counter the grenades rendering the grenade useless. Shieldman Zombie - this zombie protects zombies behind with 3x1 radius shield from this zombie, the shield has Machined Toughness, the zombie has Protected Toughness & Hungry Toughness, lobbed shots can hit the zombie itself. Despite the shield on becoming non-metal, this is still magnetic,, making this an advantage, Backup Soldier - this is a regular zombies that skip tiles to 5th column. Usage of Blover or Hurrikale is the one can cancel their attack. Scout Soldier - this is a very fast zombie that has a Solid Toughness & Flighty Speed. His eating plants faster than other zombies. Using plants that can stop or slow this zombie like Stunion and Stallia to damage this zombie. Mortar Zombie - this shoots either or Imp Cannonball or Missile in random tiles. This zombie has Hardened Toughness, this zombie doesn't move except if the Mortar is broken. This zombie can shoot 30 projectiles, which is Imp Cannonball or Missile, once reach the end, 5 projectiles at random tiles and the zombie will move in Basic movement speed & Protected Toughness. Bazooka Zombie - this zombie shoots missiles straight damaging plants in 3x1 radius damage 5 normal bites. This zombie has Dense Toughness & Creeper movement speed. Magnet-shroom can get the Bazooka, making this zombie has a Normal movement speed. Unique Mini-game The World War - this mini-game use zombies instead to battle zombies. You start with 150 sun, zombie has each sun cost. Once you kill a zombie, will give you sun depending on it's usefulness. Below is a table of zombies' name, sun cost. Each zombie has no recharge, unlike the zombies in Versus Mode. Day 8: The World War Tutorial Day 13: The World War Level 2 Day 15: The World War Level 3 Day 20: The World War Level 4 Day 27: The World War Level 5 Zombot General Destruction Attacks: # This zombot shoots 3 missiles or 3 Imp Cannonballs at random tiles # Summons zombies at 2x1 radius: First Phase: # Soldier Zombie (Very Common) # Conehead Soldier (Common) # Sergeant Zombie (Uncommon) # Backup Soldier (Common) # Imp Cannonball (Common) Second Phase: # Soldier Zombie (Common) # Conehead Soldier (Very Common) # Buckethead Soldier (Common) # Sergeant Zombie (Common) # Grenade Zombie (Uncommon) # Backup Soldier (Common) # Imp Cannon (Common) Third Phase (Final): # Conehead Soldier (Very Common) # Buckethead Soldier (Very Common) # Grenade Zombie (Common) # Shieldman Zombie (Rare) # Bazooka Zombie (Rare) # Bazooka Gargantuar (Very Rare) # Backup Soldier (Common) # Imp Cannon (Common) Plants: # Bloomerang # Gatling Pea # Umbrella Leaf # Flower Pot # Doom-Shroom # Hypno Shroom Artillery Endless Zone (Battleground of Doom): Battleground of Doom is an Endless Zone of World War 2, the available plants are Sunflowers, Peashooters, Wall-Nuts & Flower Pots. The threats is high as the Temple of Bloom. Always bring Flower Pots especially on higher levels as on the fact that higher the level, the more the craters. Magnet-shroom is very important especially in higher levels, as on the fact that most of the weapons are magnetic. Straight shooting plants, excluding Laser Bean, Fume-shroom & Snapdragon, is very useless on Shieldman Zombie. Usage of Laser Bean or Fume-shroom is very important, as you can damage the Shieldman Zombie, Mortar Zombie & Bazooka Zombie. Umbrella Leaf, especally with Tile Turnip and Plant Food, is very useful to be protected against Missiles and Imp Cannonball. Instant-kill plants are useful too, especially with Doom-shroom, killing every zombie in single hit. Winter Melons with help of atleast Dandelions in 2nd & 4th lane using the Blover can quickly thin their numbers quickly, if combined with Power Lilies & Tile Turnips can make most levels easy. Trivia * This (Bloomerang) & Lost City (Bonk Choy) in Zomboss battle use plants from Ancient Egypt. * This & Lost City Zomboss battle has a remixed Zomboss song. At the same time, have a different intro with Frostbite Caves. * This (Gatling Pea), Dark Ages (Pea-nut) & Lost City (Endurian) has half offence - half defense plant. * This (Backup Zombie), Pirate Seas (Swashbuckler Zombie) & Lost City (Relic Hunter Zombie)has a zombie that skip tiles. * This (Backup Zombie) & Lost City (Bug Zombie) has an unique zombie that use regular zombie as a zombie. * This & Lost City's final wave song has similar beat. * The name of the Zombot, which is General Destruction, the word General is a homonym of both the highest leader in army and everything. * Soldier Zombie's almanac entry refer both Big Wave Beach & Frostbite Caves, this, Buckethead Cowboy, Imp Cannonball & Troglobite are the only zombies that the other worlds make reference in almanac entry. * Imp Cannonball's almanac entry refers Imp Cannons in Pirate Seas. This, Buckethead Cowboy, Soldier Zombie & Troglobite are the only zombies that the other worlds make reference in almanac entry. * Sergeant Zombie make a reference from Conehead Soldier. * Bazooka Gargantuar has the same bazooka from Bazooka Zombie. Created by: ''0910ZackPaul'' Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas